Un destino marcado
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Un pasado tragico ¿Que hara Gurucleft al respecto?


Todo estaba en calma, el silencio era eterno, solo una figura flotaba en la inmensa oscuridad, una figura blanca parecida a una pelota, con una pequea piedra de color rojo... un destello... 4 pequeos planetas, aquella figura comenz a brincar de un lado para otro, de repente, entre estos planetas apareci la luz, en uno de ellos, empez a salir pasto, grandes pedazos de tierra que flotaban distantemente, se acercaron hasta flotar en la atmsfera del planeta, de estos pedazos de tierra surgieron unos grandes cristales, miles de gotas de agua se precipitaron a tierra, as se formaron los mares, de repente un haz de luz emergi de las entraas de la tierra, as surgieron los volcanes. Aquella figura bailaba mientras vea aquel espectculo, de la piedra que tena en su frente, emergieron dos haces de luz, varias figuras humanas aparecieron, hombres y mujeres, esta figura blanca se present

-Mi nombre es Nikona, los he creado porque deseara tener compaa, deseo compartir mi magia con ustedes, he visto otras dimensiones y deseo que en la ma tambin haya paz y felicidad, esta dimensin ser regida por la magia, yo se las ensear...

Fue as como se cre el primer planeta de esa dimensin: Cfiro

Despus, de la piedra que tena en su frente, sali un metal dorado como el oro era de forma oval, lo abri y dentro de este se hall un cristal rojo, la tierra era rida, pero por doquier se podan hallar oasis, oasis paradisacos: el segundo planeta se haba creado: Chizeta

Otro haz de luz sali y tom la figura de una dragn chino, poco a poco el dragn se enrosc y las escamas de l se convirtieron en grandes valles verdes y lluviosos, un ro cruzaba al planeta: as se creo Farem

El tercer planeta sali del fuego, un gran aro de fuego sali del cristal rojo de Nikona, se llen hasta que por fin empez a crearse la tierra, el fuego aun arda en el interior del planeta, unas pequeas llamas asomaban en la tierra, de ah salieron las plantas, pronto, los ros de fuego se llenaron de agua y las grandes flamas que bailaban sin ton ni son tomaron forma de animales: as se form Autozam

En cada planeta Nikona cre a hombres y mujeres, todos aprenderan de la magia.

Mientras en Cfiro, los humanos creados por Nikona reconocan el lugar, Nikona se apareci nuevamente

-Quisiera que aprendiera de magia, pero antes, necesito saber el valor en sus corazones, ya que Cfiro se regir por medio del valor en sus corazones

Todos asintieron, la prueba consista en permanecer dos horas en una cueva, donde escenarios peligrosos se hallaban, dependiendo de su comportamiento eran asignados para aprender los distintos grados de magia: la de defensa, la de ataque, la curativa y el arte de crear armas... Entre los primeros en entrar a esta prueba, haba un par de jvenes, uno, de cabello lila, alto y muy guapo, vesta una tnica azul con ropas blancas y una chica de cabellos rubios, vesta con una falda de color naranja y una blusa blanca, desde que se haban conocido se haba llevado muy bien, tenan una amistad entraable, l se llamaba Helios y ella Aeris. Ambos haban entrado a la cueva y la prueba comenz, primero apareci un monstruo, ella lo defendi con la espada que llevaba, detrs de ellos apareci otro ms, esta vez l atac, haban acabado con ellos, ms tarde una espesa niebla cay sobre ellos, separndolos

-Aeris! Dnde ests?-Grit Helios

-Aqu!-Grit ella

Helios trat de moverse, pero la niebla volvi a descender y lo cubri todo, la oscuridad reinaba, entonces Aeris tom un pedazo de madera y frot dos piedras, ya haba luz dentro de la caverna, una silueta se dibuj delante de ella: era Helios, pero sorpresivamente la atac, ella retrocedi un poco

-Tu no eres Helios! Qu le has hecho?

La figura avanz, ella se prepar para el ataque, de repente, un silbido se hizo or en la cueva, hizo su aparicin un murcilago, fue en auxilio de Aeris, la figura de Helios desapareci, detrs de esta, sali el verdadero Helios

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien!-Dijo Aeris mientras corra a abrazar a Helios

La prueba haba terminado, las dos horas pasaron rpidamente, Nikona les habl

-Han pasado la prueba exitosamente, t Helios te dedicars a crear animales mgicos y a magia de defensa y ataque, Aeris, he viste que eres excelente manejando las espadas, t ser espadachina y ser la encargada de crear las mejores espadas en Cfiro

Aeris y Helios tuvieron que separarse de sus familias para aprender el arte de la magia y de las espadas, fueron llevados al castillo de Cfiro, creado por Nikona para ensear las artes mgicas. Pronto, tanto Aeris como Helios fueron creciendo y llegaron a ser los mejores alumnos de Nikona.

Un da que Aeris y Helios descansaban en un jardn

-Qu cansada estoy! Pero bien vale la pena aprender magia

-Es cierto, nosotros somos los que sostenemos al planeta

Aeris volte a ver a Helios... lo mir fijamente

-Sus ojos... Pens- Son tan tiernos... Pero en que piensas Aeris?-Se dijo as misma

-Sucede algo?-Pregunt l

-N... no, nada slo vea tus ojos y...

-Y?-Pregunt l-Tus ojos son muy bellos tambin, y no solo eso, tambin tu sonrisa es muy hermosa... Sabes? Eres una chica muy hermosa... Me pregunto a veces porqu no te has decidido en tener novio

-Yo... es que hay alguien que a m me gusta-Dijo ella

-Bien por ti... -Dijo l con un dejo de tristeza

-Es que... esa persona. eres t Helios-Dijo ella nerviosa y sali corriendo, Helios la detuvo y ella se puso aun ms nerviosa... no le gustaba que Helios le acorralara, se senta como una ave indefensa

Helios simplemente sonri, acarici el rostro de Aeris y ella se dej llevar... ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, fue as como la relacin entre Helios y Aeris floreca en Cfiro, romance que varios meses despus sera interrumpido porque Nikona solicitaba su presencia...

-Los he mandado llamar porque el planeta corre el riesgo de destruirse

-Cmo!? Esto no puedes suceder!-Dijo Helios preocupado

-Este planeta se rige por la magia y el corazn de los magos, ustedes no son el suficiente nmero como para levantar a este planeta, solamente llegan a 10, mientras tanto, he de pedir voluntarios para que me ayuden a sostener este planeta, lo nico que deben hacer es colocar estas 5 piedras en todo Cfiro, con lo cual trataremos de retrasar la destruccin del planeta en lo que encontramos una solucin...

-Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria, Cfiro es mi hogar y no permitir que se destruya-Dijo Aeris

-Yo tambin voy-Dijo Helios

-Nosotros tambin iremos-Dijeron dos chicos llamados Duo y Duae

-Yo tambin voy-Dijo una chica llamada Septem

As fue como los cinco chicos se separaron, Duo y Duae haban cumplido con xito la misin, Septem tuvo algunos problemas debido a la inestabilidad que Cfiro presentaba, monstruos acechaban en cada sombra, Helios no tuvo problemas, en cuanto puso la piedra en el lugar indicado, alcanz a Aeris.

Aeris se hallaba a 1 kilmetro del lugar, ah fue donde Helios la alcanz, entre risas, prosiguieron su camino, de repente, el color de la tierra cambi, era un color negro, las plantas y animales que ah haban estaban muertos, lo nico que haba eran monstruos y una gran mancha negra... esa mancha negra tom la forma de una mujer... de traje elegante, cabello morado y con unas uas que parecan garras, la mujer se present

-Qu hacen en mis territorios insignificantes cefirianos? Yo soy Debonair... y fui creada a partir del poco valor de los tontos cefirianos que no pueden aprender magia... y destruir este planeta... la destruccin es la msica ms bella a mis odos!

-No, no podrs! Flechas mgicas! Corre Aeris, pon la piedra de una vez!

-No podrn! Tontos! Piensan que con ese poder mnimo de magia podrn detenerme? Rayos negros!

Helios cay al suelo

-Helios! Responde! Maldita bruja! Qu le has hecho? Espada de fuego!

Pero eso no hizo marca en Debonair, quien atac a Aeris, ella apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque, de repente, Helios recupera la conciencia y se dispone a atacarla pero no puede, la batalla es cada vez ms dura, pero no pueden derrotar a Debonair

-Ya lo han visto? No pueden derrotarme! Ja, ja, ja, ja!

-En serio no puedes derrotarnos Debonair?-Dijo Aeris en tono sarcstico- Veamos si puedes con esto! Ataque supremo!

Una gran esfera de energa sali de la espada, y fue hacia donde Debonair se encontraba, la energa lleg a cubrir a Debonair, pero... al despejarse todo, slo se hallaba algo quemada y con unas cuantas cortadas... en cambio Aeris se vea muy cansada... cayo al suelo

-Aeris! Ests bien?-Pregunt Helios, quien corri en su auxilio

-S... s, a... algo can... sada-Dijo ella-Pron... to es... tar bien

De repente, un has de luz cayo directamente sobre Aeris

-Maldita! Cmo has podido lastimarme? Esto me las pagars! Esferas negras!

Una gran esfera negra empez a cubrir el cuerpo de Aeris

-Aeris no! Sultala!

-Helios, toma... este... medalln... consrvalo contigo, te lo entrego... como prueba de mi amor

-Hay que cursis! Muere de una vez!-Dijo Debonair

Helios apenas pudo rozar la mano de Aeris y tomar el medalln, cuando la esfera la cubri por completo... dentro de la esfera cientos de rayos envolvan el cuerpo de Aeris, quien tratndose de reponer, hizo un ltimo intento para destruir a Debonair

-Lo siento Helios... adis... siempre te amar... -Dijo entre lgrimas

-No, no se te ocurra hacer ese hechizo! Morirs!

-No, Helios, no morir, lo prometo-Dijo ella-Espada de la luz, dame todo tu poder!-Y diciendo esto, levant la espada hacia el cielo, un gran rayo se hizo venir, y...

Una gran luz lo envolvi todo... todo lo que haba alrededor haba desaparecido... cuando Helios pudo abrir los ojos, Debonair ya no estaba, y la piedra estaba en el lugar indicado... pero Qu haba pasado con Aeris? No estaba por ningn lado...

-Aeris! Dnde ests!

Pero Aeris nunca contest, slo una voz se oy en la mente de Helios

-Lo lamento Helios, era necesario, no pude cumplir la promesa... lo siento...

-Me mentiste! Dijiste que viviras!

-Entiende que era por el bienestar del planeta, Debonair lo hubiera destruido por completo... perdname por favor

-Siempre te llevar en mi corazn Aeris, siempre...

Y diciendo esto, Helios regres al castillo, cuando cont todo lo ocurrido, Nikona decidi tomar una decisin

-He pensado las cosas, y creo que lo mejor ser que una sola persona se encuentre a cargo de Cfiro, este ser el sistema del Pilar, quien gobierne a Cfiro por su fuerza de voluntad pero no puede enamorarse, slo tiene que velar por la estabilidad de Cfiro, esta persona deber traer puesto esta diadema, que ser su smbolo y el cual le dar el suficiente poder.

Despus de hacer pruebas con varias personas, el sistema del Pilar, qued en manos de una chica llamada Zafira.

Sin embargo Helios se senta apesadumbrado, triste, no quera comer... Aeris ya no estaba ah... con el paso del tiempo Helios guard todos los recuerdo de Aeris en su corazn, hasta que un da, por alguna extraa razn, una chica que no era cefiriana lleg ah, deca llamarse Coral, de cabello largo y de color aguamarina, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, Nikona explic que ella haba viajado a Cfiro porque la haba llamado y que provena del Mundo mstico, Nikona explic que el mundo Mstico era otra dimensin y que donde ella viva se llamaba Tokio.

Con el paso del tiempo, Helios se fue enamorando de Coral, quien ya no deseaba regresar a Tokio... por fin, Helios y Coral se casaron, tuvieron dos hermosos nios, y estos se casaron, despus de 10 generaciones, naci un nio a quien pusieron de nombre Gurucleft

-As que esta es la historia de mis antepasados-Dijo el joven antes de convertirse en un gran hechicero

-As es-Contest su tutor

-Y que fue de la familia de Aeris?

-Aeris no fue hija nica, tena otra hermana gemela, sta se cas y despus de 10 generaciones, su familia tiene una hermosa nia llamada Presea, es muy buen con las armas, creo que ser armera

Pasaron 5 das, Gurucleft se hallaba en el jardn

-Sabes dnde se encuentra el saln de armas?-Era una nia de hermosos ojos y cabello rubio-Mi nombre es Presea

-S es all-Seal una puerta pequea-Mi nombre es Guruclfeft

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Gurucleft!-Dijo ella mientras se alejaba

-Es ella pens... es muy hermosa...

Esa fue la primera y ltima vez que la vio ella se fue a estudiar al bosque del silencio y l se hizo hechicero, hubo problemas con el Pilar, Zagato rapt a la princesa Esmeralda, las Guerreras Mgicas llegaron, se sucedi la batalla contra el Pilar, ellas regresaron a su mundo... pero la inquietud de saber que en el corazn de Gurucleft se empezaba a albergar cierto sentimiento hacia la armera y que sucediera lo mismo que a sus antepasados, lo mantena en la incertidumbre... las Guerreras Mgicas tuvieron que regresar debido a Debonair, l ya saba quin era Debonair, pero no saba porqu haba regresado, despus de que la Guerreras valientemente la derrotaron, decidieron quedarse, ah fue donde su incertidumbre aument.

En otro lado del castillo, Presea y Gurucleft platicaban despus de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo

-Por fin las chicas descansarn

-As es, despus de tanto sufrir ya era justo que tuvieran su recompensa

-Y t Gurucleft, dime Tienes tu recompensa?-Pregunt Presea

-As es, la paz ha vuelto a Cfiro Y tu Presea eres feliz?-Dijo el mago

-Yo... Gurucleft... bien sabes que yo sera muy feliz si la persona a la que amo es feliz

-Pero Presea... yo... no... disclpame Presea, lamento no poder corresponderte

-Entiendo, tu corazn no es mo...

Gurucleft, simplemente baj el rostro

-Nunca entenders mis razones... nuestros ancestros...-Dijo para s

El da que realizaron la fiesta, Gurucleft mand a llamar a todos

-Chicos, los he mandado llamar porque ahora que todo termin, tanto Autozam, Chizeta y Farem pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen o vivir de por vida aqu, claro con el consentimiento de sus familias, as que pinsenlo.

Todos ese da se quedaron en silencio y pensativos, nadie quera irse, todos se encontraban a gusto y hasta ese momento no haban planeado su regreso, pero. Todos eran prncipes y tenan obligaciones en sus reinos, adems Cmo gobernar a su pueblo desde Cfiro? Ellos no veran las necesidades de sus pueblos... pero deseaban quedarse aqu... un lugar tan lleno de paz y tranquilidad... era una difcil decisin

Al da siguiente, se volvieron a reunir todos de nuevo, Tatra habl

-Est claro que no podemos gobernar a nuestros pueblos desde aqu... pero por otro lado deseamos quedarnos aqu...

-S que es difcil para ustedes, pero creo que podemos solucionar eso... -dijo Gurucleft-Puerta dimensional!

De repente, un agujero se abri en el aire, desde ah se poda observar el mercado de Chizeta, todos iban vestidos como el cuento de Las Mil y una noches.

-Como podrn ver, tambin soy capaz de abrir portales entre los planetas, as, todos se podrn ver cuando lo deseen-Dijo Gurucleft

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa de felicidad...

-Dinos Gurucleft Es posible abrir un portal de esos entre la Tierra y Cfiro?-pregunt Anahs

-No, lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, ustedes tienen que pensarlo mejor-Dijo Gurucleft-Ustedes pueden pensarlo detenidamente y cuando consideren que ya tengan su decisin entonces hablaremos... pero al cabo de dos das...

Gurucleft se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos en su habitacin cuando de repente, se oy un toquido en la puerta..

-Adelante!

Marina entr

-Buenos das Marina!-Dijo Gurucleft

-Buenos das Gurucleft-Dijo ella-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte... -Dijo nerviosa

-Dime

-Hemos decidido en quedarnos a vivir para siempre en Cfiro... Gurucleft... yo... es que... tu... Tu me gustas Gurucleft!-Dijo nerviosa

Gurucleft no supo qu contestar, se levant de su cama y se dirigi hacia Marina, se acerc a ella y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Marina estaba paralizada.

-Lo siento Marina, pero no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento... yo... lo lamento... -Dijo Gurucleft-Pero... estoy seguro que en cualquier momento esa persona especial aparecer

Una leve sonrisa esboz en el rostro de Marina

-Gracias Gurucleft, tengo que retirarme, Lucy y Anahs me han de estar buscando...

Cuando Marina sali, se sinti algo aliviado, pero triste, ya que vio que del rostro de Marina rodaba una lgrima.

De repente tocaron a su puerta de nuevo... era Ascot

-Adelante-Dijo Gurucleft

-Quiero saber porqu rechazaste a Marina... No sabes que ella te ama?

-S... pero... yo no soy la persona especial que espera

-No? Entonces dime qu piensas hacer con sus sentimientos Acaso jugar con ella?-Dijo Ascot

-No, jams hara lago as con ella, pero tu s ests enamorado de ella Porqu no se lo has dicho?

-Porque ella me ve como un amigo y nada ms-Dijo Ascot

-Porqu no vuelves a intentarlo? Estoy seguro que ella te aceptar-Dijo Gurucleft

Volvi a costarse, esta vez, se senta algo de tranquilidad... pero...

Cuando se enter que Marina viajara se sinti culpable, pero no poda hacer nada... otro tanto ms con Ascot, ya que l amaba a Marina y se alejaba de ella... despus de la partida de Marina y Ascot, Presea lo busc nuevamente, ella ya se haba enterado de lo ocurrido con sus antecesores

-Ya lo sabas?-Pregunt a Cleft

l asinti con la cabeza

-Por qu no me lo dijiste?

-Porque cre que no debas saberlo... adems... no cre que fuera de importancia...

-De importancia? Gurucleft, por favor!

-Yo... lo siento mucho Presea...

La verdad era que Gurucleft a pesar de todo tena miedo... crea que si confesaba sus sentimientos, pasara lo mismo... y l no quera eso...

Al paso de los das, a Presea poco a poco se le notaba la tristeza en su rostro, Lucy y Anahs pronto se dieron cuenta, de lo sucedido

-No me gusta verte as Presea-Dijo Lucy

-Sea lo que sea, se que tiene solucin-Dijo Anahs

-Pero... no s porqu, tengo la impresin que l tambin me ama...

Lucy y Anahs no saban qu decir, no saban lo ocurrido entre Cleft y ella

-Siempre te estaremos apoyando Presea, confa en nosotras-Dijeron las dos

-Gracias chicas, voy a mi habitacin a descansar un rato

Y diciendo esto, Presea tom el camino hacia su habitacin, tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Caldina le llam

-Por qu con esa cara tan larga?-Pregunt Caldina

-N... no, por nada... es que yo...

-No soy ingenua Presea, se perfectamente qu es lo que te trae as, y su nombre es Gurucleft No es as?

-S... pero... -Empez a llorar

-No te preocupes Presea, vers que todo se solucionar... no llores ms

-Pero, es que lo amo tanto... si es porque piensa que puede pasarnos lo que a nuestros ancestros... es una locura... a mi no me importara morir por la persona que amo...

-Ven es mejor que descanses-Dijo Caldina mientras la llevaba a su habitacin, cuando la dej totalmente dormida, sali y fue directamente a la habitacin de Cleft

-Adelante-Dijo el ante el toquido en la puerta

-Cleft, quiero hablar contigo, es Presea... ha estado muy triste... y a ella no le interesa nada ms que estar a tu lado porqu eres as con ella?

-No entiendes Caldina...

-Claro que entiendo, dos personas que se aman y por culpa de una de ellas no pueden ser felices Es que acaso no has visto el sufrimiento de Presea? Tienes un corazn muy duro Cleft, eres demasiado fro... qu tristeza el saber que una persona como tu no sea capaz de cumplir su sueo...

Caldina sali de la habitacin y Gurucleft simplemente se recost... nunca pens que Presea estuviera tan triste... pero... l tena miedo, si Debonair pudo regresar de la muerte una vez, poda hacerlo muchas ms... pero era imposible, ya que el sistema del Pilar haba sido destruido y no haba nada que pudiera hacer que Debonair regresara...

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, al da siguiente, Presea se present ante l

-Cleft, tengo que regresar al bosque del silencio...

-Es necesario que te vayas?

-Necesito forjar nuevas espadas para las Guerreras Mgicas, la batalla contra Debonair ha terminado...

-Est bien... -Dijo con cierta tristeza-Cunto tiempo permanecers ah?

-El tiempo necesario... hasta luego...

Y Presea sali sin mirar atrs... lgrimas de tristeza corran por su rostro, era inevitable...

Pasaron dos das y l no aguantaba ms... la incertidumbre lo mataba... esa noche trat de dormir... pero no pudo... decidi salir a dar un paseo, en su camino se encontr con Nikona

-Si tan solo... no nos sucediera lo mismo...

-Ustedes tienen la decisin-Dijo una voz-En ese entonces los hechiceros eran pocos y las personas con un corazn valiente eran pocas... por eso apareci Debonair... ni Helios ni Aeris tuvieron al culpa de su aparicin, tu has sido quien malinterpret todo... si ustedes dos se han enamorado es porque tanto Helios como Aeris nunca pudieron estar juntos y por una promesa de amor y unidad que ambos se hicieron... aquel medalln... es seal de ello

-Nikona!? Has hablado!

-S, desde que el Pilar hizo su aparicin decid dejar de hablar, no tena caso, ya tenan alguien que los guiara... la aparicin de Debonair se debi a los pocos corazones capaces de sostener Cfiro, as, que djate de cosas que no tienen sentido y ve por ella antes que sea demasiado tarde...

-Tarde!? Porqu?

-Presea est a punto de dejar este mundo debido a que ha utilizado toda su magia para la fabricacin de las nuevas espadas de las Guerreras Mgicas... estos dos das ha estado trabajando mucho y ha utilizado mucha magia... ve, ve por ella

Cleft sali del castillo sin avisar a dnde iba, invoc a una criatura mgica, deseaba llegar en un instante, pronto, lleg a la casa de Presea, entr desesperadamente, pero no haba nadie... entr al estudio y ah estaba ella... en el suelo inconsciente

-Presea! Presea! Ests bien? Por favor contstame! Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije... ! Yo cre que algo malo pasara y...! Y no me lo perdonara! Todo esto es mi culpa...si no hubiera sido por esta tonta idea....!

Levemente Presea abri los ojos, se notaba sumamente cansada...

-G...Gurucleft? Qu haces aqu?

-Qu bueno que ests bien! No me hubiera lo perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado !-Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba Presea tambin lo abraz, dbilmente

-Gurucleft...yo...te amo...

-Yo tambin Presea, te amoperdname por favor...

-No tengo... nada que... perdonarte...Podras llevarme a mi habitacin?

-S, yo te curar...-Dijo Cleft

As, Cleft permaneci a su lado toda la noche, a los 3 das, Presea gozaba de buena salud

-Presea, quiero disculparme contigo, te he hecho mucho dao...quisiera que me perdonaras...y... quisiera que te casaras conmigo

Presea qued sorprendida, era el mismo Gurucleft quien le peda que se casara con ella...

-S, acepto!-Dijo emocionada

Ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso...tiernamente, Gurucleft se sent a un lado de la cama de Presea y la abraz, ambos volvieron a besarse...no sin antes darse cuenta de que algo extrao haba pasado con Cleft... Acaso haba crecido? S...su rostro...no era el mismo, no era el de un nio...era el de un joven de 20 aos...pero...Cmo pudo haber pasado? Delante de ellos, aparecieron dos figuras blancas... eran Helios y Aeris

-Somos muy felices-Dijeron ambos-Por fin hemos cumplido nuestro sueo...proteger a Cfiro juntos...cudense mucho y sobre todo mense mucho...el uno al otro...ahora si podemos descansar en paz...

Y diciendo esto, ambos espritus agitaron sus manos en seal de despedida y desaparecieron, Presea y Gurucleft se quedaron sin habla, solo acertaron a agitar la mano en seal de despedida tambin

-Tenemos que regresar al castillo de nuevo-Dijo Presea

-Te importara si nos quedamos aqu un par de das? Quisiera quedarme contigo por ms tiempo en este lugar...es tan tranquilo...-Dijo Cleft

-Est bien-Dijo Presea

As, transcurri una semana, y al cabo de la misma regresaron, todos de sorprendieron del cambio tan drstico que se haba dado en Cleft, pero todo fue explicado por Nikona

-Ese fue mi regalo de bodas adelantado, espero que te haya gustado

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Cleft-Te prometemos que siempre velaremos por Cfiro tal y como lo hicieron Helios y Aeris.

As, pas un ao... al cabo del cual, Gurucleft y Presea ya tenan una hermosa nia a la cual llamaron Marina, en honro a la Guerrera Mgica del agua.

Nota: Este fic iba a quedar intercalado en el anterior que hice (amor a travs del tiempo y la distancia) , pero debido al espacio, decid ponerlo por separado y est dedicado a Jose Luis y Ele-chan Gracias por brindarme su amistad!


End file.
